High Heels & Hard Drives
by Sarge's Girls
Summary: A new job, a fresh start. Edward Cullen is the new IT tech at Volturi Magazine. A printer jam on the fourth floor his first day introduces him to Bella Swan, a gorgeous brunette with long legs, short skirt, and killer high heels. This new job could be more than he bargained for. If the payroll department doesn't kill him, the view on the 4th floor surely will. AH/Canon couples.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N #1: WHAAAAT?! Nope, you're not imagining things. Sarge's Girls are back with a new fic. :D For those who are new or have forgotten… SG is me (drotuno) and Jenny (JenRar). Jenny writes Bella, and I write Edward.**

**Since this is a short fic, we decided to post daily until it was complete, simply because the chapters are…a bit shorter than our usual length. I doubt that there will be many A/Ns, though we seem to be wordy bitches, so I'm sure there will be something said along the way. Speaking of wordy…this was supposed to be a one-shot! LOL Umm…didn't quite work out that way. Anyway, there are 8 chapters, including the epilogue, and this is something fun, easy, light. We hope you enjoy it.**

**Summary: A new job, a fresh start. Edward Cullen is the new IT tech at Volturi Magazine. A printer jam on the fourth floor his first day introduces him to Bella Swan, a gorgeous brunette with long legs, short skirt, and killer high heels. This new job could be more than he bargained for. If the payroll department doesn't kill him, the view on the 4th floor surely will. AH/Canon couples.**

**This comes with the usual declarations: We don't own anything other than the plot.**

**Okay, let's meet Edward, shall we? ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Inhaling deeply the smell of the city as I came up out of the subway, I smiled a little. It was food and exhaust and concrete. It was also loud and busy. It was the perfect place to lose myself…and start fresh.

The Volturi building wasn't as tall as some of the buildings surrounding it, but it looked intimidating all the same. I checked my hair in the glass doors before walking into the lobby. The noise of the street immediately cut off as the door shut behind me.

"Can I help you?" the redhead behind the reception desk asked me, her gaze raking from my head to my feet.

"Um, yes, please. I'm supposed to see a Jasper Whitlock."

"What's your name?" she asked, smiling when I told her as she picked up her phone. "You must be the new tech starting today."

Chuckling, I nodded as she spoke to someone on the other end of the line. I noted that her nameplate said Victoria.

From down a long hallway to my left, I heard echoing footsteps. The guy was about my age; he was tall, lean, and wore a lazy smile on his face. He stretched one hand out to me, while in the other, he carried what looked to be a tablet that had seen better days.

"Edward Cullen?" he asked.

"Yes, sir. I'm supposed to report to you…"

He grinned, jerking a thumb behind him. "Let's get you started, then." He led me down the same hallway he'd come from, shaking his head a little at the tablet, but he turned to me. "Garrett's on vacation this week, so you'll shadow me for the most part. I've been here a few months, but it's a pretty easy gig. This'll be a typical Monday."

I smirked and followed him through a door marked IT Dept. He dropped the tablet on a workbench, turning to face me.

"I'm sure Garrett gave you the tour when you were interviewed, so I won't go into a big spiel." He pointed toward a laptop on a desk. "Most requests or problems come in via e-mail, or sometimes they'll call. We keep most of our own supplies and equipment here to repair just about anything, though occasionally, we'll have to send something off." He rolled his eyes. "The worst thing you'll probably encounter is a virus on a company laptop because some fool clicked the wrong link on Facebook or some shit."

I laughed, nodding a little as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my pants. "Fair enough."

He eyed me for a moment, his eyes dropping to my ink. "Nice… Army?"

"Actually, yeah," I said, holding out my arms. "Think it'll be a problem?"

"Nah, we're invisible…that is, until we're needed, and then we're the hero of the fucking day." He grinned, shrugging a shoulder. "Ranger? Tanks?"

"No, nothing that glamorous," I said with a laugh. "Comms Specialist. I was a computer geek when I went in. I'm just not as skinny as I was eight years ago."

Jasper laughed. "We all started that way." He pointed to the chair in front of the laptop. "Have a seat, Edward. Keep an eye on the e-mail while I deal with…this…" He sneered at the tablet, shaking his head.

I grimaced at it. "What in the hell happened to that?"

He snorted, pulling out a new replacement screen. "Jane the Pain happened to it. She's an ice queen, not to mention the daughter of Aro Volturi…and utterly bad luck when it comes to electronics. She oversees the journalism department on the fourth floor. I won't even tell you what she's done to her laptop."

Grinning, I shook my head at the sound of shattered glass as he removed the old screen, and I pulled my phone out. I smiled at an e-mail from my mother, wishing me luck on my first day, and a text message from my father, doing the same. They'd worried about my move to New York, even though I hadn't called Chicago home in several years.

The ping of an e-mail caught my attention, and I leaned forward to read the screen.

"What's it say?" Jasper grunted, brushing his hands off on his pants.

"Um…printer jam…from an Alice Brandon," I read off, looking up at him to see his smirk.

"Like I said, typical Monday." He chuckled, shaking his head a little, but there was a reddening in his face. "Twenty bucks says she jammed that shit on purpose." When I looked at him questioningly, he merely laughed. "Trust me, you could do worse for your first ticket. The fourth floor is…a beautiful paradise compared to other departments. It's mostly women, and they're all gorgeous, except for poor Eric, but he's either gay or blind or too old to give a shit. I can't tell which. Take tools just in case she _really_ fucked it up." He pointed toward a bag at the end of the workbench. "And tell Alice hello and that I'm sorry I couldn't come up myself."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: We need to thank our pre-readers: DrivingEdward, GooberLou, inkedupmom, and Cara. I, personally, need to thank Edward'sEternal for always being a behind the scenes cheerleader for me. We need to thank Beffers87, who created a spectacular manip of our Edward, which can be seen on FB and eventually Jenny's site and my blog.**

**We also invite you to check out FicSisters for a sneak peek of tomorrow's chapter and a bit of how this plot came to be. They were nice enough to put up a little somethin'-somethin' about us. :D Link is on our profile!**

**On a serious note... Jenny and I want to offer our heartfelt condolences to Edward'sMyObsession for the sudden and tragic loss of her husband. I can't...in any damn way...imagine what you're going through. I know she probably won't see this for a bit, but our hearts and thoughts are with you, T.**

**I think that's it. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N #1: You guys! Thank you so much for the amazing welcome back you all gave us. We both loved reading every word of your reviews. Time to meet Bella & the girls. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Alice!" I looked around at the rest of the office, expecting our boss, Ms. Jane Volturi – a tiny woman with a venomous attitude – to pop out of her office at any moment and chastise us. We were supposed to be working on our columns for this month's issue of the magazine, but Alice, one of my best friends in the world, was headed for the printer that was located not far from our desks.

Alice giggled, waving the small stack of blank paper my way.

"Chill, Bella," Rose, our other best friend, said with a grin my way. "Jane the Pain isn't here right now, remember?"

"Oh yeah… Something about lunch with Daddy?" Jane's father, Aro, was head of the magazine. He was an odd duck – tall, pale, with this weird gaze that always made you think he was listening to your innermost thoughts – and their relationship bordered on the creepy.

Grinning, Alice nodded as she crammed paper into the printer, trying to create a paper jam so bad that she'd have to call tech support. "Yeah, it wouldn't surprise me if they were finding some poor soul on the street to snack on."

I laughed – our "Volturi Family are vampires" jokes were always funny – but looked around to make sure we weren't overheard. I wasn't sure if Jane had spies in the office, but I wouldn't put it past her. Focusing back on Alice, who was still trying to create the paper jam from hell, I snorted. "Ali, when are you going to just ask him out already?"

She shrugged, grinning. "This is more fun. Plus, I wanna see how long it takes him to ask me." She'd been creating messes for Jasper, one of the two guys in the basement IT Department office – and whom she was totally crushing on – since he started at the company a few months before.

I shook my head and turned back to my computer in front of me, chuckling as I listened to Alice's hissed, "Yes!" and then saw from the corner of my eye as she scurried back to her desk to send out an e-mail to the guys down in IT.

Involved in my article on what was hot that month in pop culture – everything from the latest box-office release to the upcoming concerts coming to the area – I didn't realize we had a visitor in the office until Alice whined, "No way… Who the heck is that?"

Glancing up to her, I then followed her gaze as someone new stepped out of the elevator, wearing the uniform of khaki pants and a maroon polo shirt with the magazine's name and logo stitched on the upper left chest. I couldn't stop my jaw from dropping. At least six feet tall, the man was gorgeous. He had hair that looked more auburn than brown, and when he reached up to rake one hand through it, it was easy to tell why it looked disheveled. From across the room, I couldn't see the color of his eyes, but I could see his strong jaw, kissable lips, and eyebrows that were just thick enough to be manly without making him look like a gorilla. But what I found sexiest was the ink I could see, even from where I was sitting – tattoo on his right bicep. I loved it when guys had ink.

Alice waved her hand – still frowning – to show that we were the ones with the problem.

When he got up close, he was even sexier. His eyes were green – a muted green with hints of brown – and his eyelashes were so long that I was envious. There was a bump on his nose, but it only added to the perfection. And his ink… His right arm had a black curl of ink with a hint of red peeking out just beneath the sleeve of his shirt. It wasn't enough to make out what the whole image was, but it _was_ enough to make me check my chin for drool.

When he spoke, my stomach flipped and I had to clench my thighs together to stop the tingling between my legs.

"You called about a problem with your printer?"

Pointing toward it without looking, Alice blurted out, "Where's Jasper?"

"He's working on a problem with Ms. Volturi's tablet at the moment. You're Alice?" At her nod, he said, "He said to tell you hello and he's sorry he couldn't come up himself."

I held in my grin when Alice opened her mouth to speak but then closed it again, her eyes going wide. When she continued with her deer-in-the-headlights look, I spoke for her. "Tell him that Alice said she understood and she's sorry she missed seeing him."

"Bella!" she hissed, glaring my way.

Laughing, I turned to the man, crossing my legs and showing off the new pair of four-inch red heels I'd worn for the first time today. They made my butt and legs look killer. "You're new, aren't you? I don't think I've seen you before."

He let his gaze travel down my legs to my toes and back up before nodding once and smiling. "I am. Just started today, actually. I'm Edward Cullen. You're Bella…?"

"Swan," I finished and then pointed to the girls across from me. "That's Rose McCarty – you probably met her husband Emmett downstairs when you came in. He's the big bear of a guy in security." When recognition lit his eyes and he nodded, I continued. "And that's Alice Brandon."

Edward's lip curled in a half-smile. "It's nice to meet you all." He looked at his watch. "I'd better get to work. I haven't met your boss yet, but Jasper said she's…something else, and I'd rather not get on her bad side my first time up here."

I nodded and smiled, motioning to the printer. When he turned around to make his way over, his shirt sleeve moved enough that I caught more ink peeking out from beneath his sleeve, and I slammed my lips together to hold in my moan.

_Oh, my God!_ I mouthed to my girls. _He's so sexy!_

They just chuckled and turned their gazes back to their laptops.

For the next several minutes, I kept only half my attention on my article. The other half was glued to Edward as he opened the printer and began to try to undo the mess Alice had made with the paper. Every little bit, he'd glance up, and I'd smile before cutting my gaze back to my desk, and sometimes when I'd look up, his cheeks would turn slightly pink when I'd catch him watching me.

It took him nearly ten minutes to get all the paper free and get everything moving smoothly. Finally, he said, "Can one of you try to print something for me?"

"Yeah, sure," I answered quickly before the others could. Reaching up to hit CTRL+P, I tried to ignore Rose and Alice, who weren't even trying to hide their grins. When Edward turned back to the printer, I glared at them. _Bitches_, I mouthed.

At the quiet whirring mechanical sound of the printer actually printing off my article, I looked back at Edward, who pulled the freshly printed sheet from the tray. He used his free hand to close the lid to the printer and then picked up his bag, which he hadn't even needed to open, and then stepped up to me.

"All fixed," he said to us and then handed me the paper, smiling shyly. "Here you are, Miss Swan. In case you need this."

"Thanks, Edward. Please, call me Bella."

"Bella, then," he said softly. Looking back at Alice, he said, "Feel free to call down if it acts up again. Jasper should be finished with Ms. Volturi's work soon."

"Thanks," she muttered, her cheeks pink.

He chuckled, shot me a grin, and then headed for the elevator.

Once he was through the glass doors and to the alcove in front of the elevator, I stood and walked over to lean against Alice's desk so I could watch him more easily. "Oh my damn." I fanned myself. "How cute was he?" Grinning, I told Alice, "I may have to have problems with the printer more often."

She glared, but it quickly dissolved into giggles as Rose just rolled her eyes and said, "You two should really just grow a pair and ask them out. It'd be faster."

"Yeah," Alice said, "but not nearly as much fun."

I shrugged. I'd just met him. I didn't even know anything about him. Was he single? I hadn't seen a ring, but surely someone that gorgeous was taken…

The ding of the elevator made my head whip around so I could catch one more glimpse of Edward, but when Jane the Pain walked out, I quickly hurried back to my desk, burying myself back in work so she had no reason to single me out. When she barked at her secretary – a sweet girl named Angela, who I'd become friends with after learning how close to one another we lived – I cringed, glad it wasn't my name she'd called.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: So there ya have it! Of **_**course**_** Alice jammed the printer on purpose! *laugh* Bella certainly benefitted, didn't she? ;) For those of you who worried that Jane would try to hit on Edward…don't. She is the quintessential ice queen in this one, too good for the likes of someone who works tech support…even if he's hot as sin. ;)**

**Leave us some love, and we'll see you tomorrow! Mwah! – Jenny**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N #1: I want to thank everyone for their reviews and love. I won't keep you guys. I know you'll want to know what our slightly shy boy was thinking.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Punching the button for the elevator, I turned to face the glass doors of the journalism department one more time. My eyes drifted past Alice, a short, spunky thing. I could understand why Jasper liked her. She was cute, in a hyper-fun sort of way. The blonde – Rose – was hot but taken…and reminded me of someone I used to date occasionally overseas.

Finally, my eyes fell to Bella as I heard the elevator draw closer. Now _she_ was stunning – brunette, with dark eyes and a wry, sarcastic smile that was more sexy than snarky. As she leaned against the side of Alice's desk, I drank in the creamy skin of smooth legs and her short skirt as she crossed one ankle over the other, showing off sexy high-heel shoes that made her legs look a mile long. Not only was she gorgeous, but she seemed kind and sweet.

"Paradise, indeed," I muttered to myself, with a shake of my head to clear it of thoughts I should probably control my very first day on the job.

The elevator doors slid open, and I gave Bella one more brief glance, simply because I felt drawn to her. Letting out a light laugh, I turned to step into the elevator, only to come face to face with cold, steel-blue eyes and a blonde head of hair. I smirked, excusing myself out of the way as I caught sight of the tablet Jasper had been working on. Jane eyed me, her face scowling when she saw my ink, and she breezed by without a word.

When I arrived back downstairs, Jasper glanced up from the laptop. "How'd it go?" he asked, wearing a shit-eating grin.

"You weren't kidding, man." I chuckled, shaking my head a bit as I set the tool bag on the workbench.

He cracked up. "Which part? The girls or the printer jam?"

"Both."

He grinned and nodded, clicking the mouse on the laptop. "Was Alice pissed?"

"Well, she wasn't happy, but…"

Jasper's sharp gaze landed on me. "But what?"

I waved him off, my brow wrinkling. "No, no… Alice was fine." I was just about to ask him what he knew about Bella Swan when the e-mail pinged again and he groaned a little.

"Aw, hell…" He closed the laptop and picked it up. "Grab the bag. We've got a problem in payroll. You can shadow me for this one."

"All right," I told him, shouldering the bag again.

"Oh." He grimaced. "And payroll? Watch your ass in there. Literally. There are some shameless cougars up in that bitch. They get…_touchy_." He shuddered, wearing a hilarious grimace on his face.

Laughing, I nodded and followed him out.

~oOo~

The first day wasn't too bad. It was definitely better than deserts and Army tents. Time moved quickly, and I was pretty sure I visited every floor. Occasionally, Jasper would have me follow him, unless he was needed elsewhere. Unfortunately, the fourth-floor printer behaved itself for the rest of the day.

By the time I clocked out for the day, my head was swimming. I'd met so many people, had ridden the elevator more times than I could count, and I was oblivious by the time I stepped out onto the street to make my way home. The noise hit me again, but I pulled out my phone to check my messages, only to smile at a familiar voice coming from beside me – a voice I hadn't thought I'd hear again before the day was out.

"Edward, how was your first day? Did Jasper run you ragged?"

I spun my head to see the dark eyes I'd been fantasizing about all damn day. They weren't just brown, either. Up close, I could see flecks of green and gold in them, and they were surrounded by long dark eyelashes. Her smile was sweet, not fake, but kind…and maybe a bit flirty as she bit her lip a little and adjusted the bag on her shoulder. She was shorter than I'd thought, but a glance down showed me she'd changed shoes from sexy-as-hell heels to sneakers.

"I survived," I told her, pocketing my phone again. I'd call my mother when I got back to my brownstone. "The printer work okay?"

She laughed, and it was adorable and light as she rolled her eyes up to me. "Oh, it's fine."

"Hmm," I hummed, leaning a shoulder against the wall of the building. "Does Alice do that a lot?"

Grinning, she blushed, turning her cheeks a pretty light-pink. "Well…she might not _now_. If only because she won't know who's coming up."

"I figured." I chuckled. "I'm sorry to have thrown a wrench in her evil plans."

Bella grinned, looking at her phone, and shook her head. "I'm not."

I wanted to tell her I wasn't really sorry either, but she glanced over her shoulder when another girl called her name.

"I gotta go. Angela and I ride the bus together. See you 'round, Edward….and um, welcome to Volturi."

I wanted to groan at the sight of her walking away. The woman was just as stunning from the back as she was from the front – tight skirt and all. With a hand through my hair, I shook my head. The girl was killing me, and it was only my first day. I couldn't imagine what was to come.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: A huge thanks to you again. We'll see you tomorrow. Until then... Mooches, Deb ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N #1: Hehe We truly love how much you guys love this story and the characters already. A bit of a time jump here (it is a very short story, after all, so we have to move things along. ;) ), so I'll let you get to it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4<strong>

**Bella's POV**

As I waited for my laptop to load the file I needed, I thought about the past month since Edward first walked into the fourth-floor offices. I'd seen him at least a couple of times a week since then, for one problem or another – some legitimate, some…not so much, although since Alice and Jasper were now officially a couple, if I wanted to see Edward, I now had to be the one to…"accidentally" break something. He was pretty quiet, but sometimes, I caught hints of a much more open Edward, like he was hiding behind a work persona that slipped when he flirted with me, which happened more and more often.

We'd never even shaken hands, let alone held them, but I'd watched them plenty as he worked to fix whatever problem he'd been called up to the fourth floor for. His fingers were long, and many times, I'd imagined him wrapping them around my waist or his big hand spanning my entire lower back as his fingers curled over the curve of my ass. I wanted him, clearly, and from what I could tell, he wanted me, too, so I hoped he wasn't too shy to make a move, or I'd have to make the first one and just hope that it worked out as well as it had when Alice had finally given in and asked Jasper to go out with her. Although really, I would make mine an actual question, unlike Alice's, which had been more of a command or a declaration, much to Jasper's – and Rose's and my – amusement, when she cornered him in the hall on our way out to lunch one day and said he was going to take her out that night and to pick her up at seven.

Jane's sharp bark of my name brought me out of my daydreams. When I looked over to her office door, she said, "I'm still waiting for your article. You have an hour till deadline. I expect it before then."

"Of course, Ms. Volturi," I said, putting extra saccharine into my voice before turning back to my laptop, only to feel my eyes widen when I saw the error message in the pop-up in the middle of my screen.

FILE NOT FOUND

"Shit!" I hissed, frantically searching once more for the file I needed.

Nothing.

"What's wrong?" Rose asked when I choked back a sob.

"I can't find my file. My article is gone." I groaned, fighting back tears.

"Call downstairs," Alice piped up sympathetically. "Maybe Jasper, Edward, or Garrett can find it."

Subdued, I nodded, reaching out for the handset.

"IT," Edward's smooth voice answered on the second ring.

"E-Edward?"

"Bella? What's wrong?"

My words rushed, I explained my problem, feeling immediate relief when he said, "Hold tight, okay? I'll be right there."

"'Kay," I sighed, hanging up the phone and looking down to glare at my laptop. I didn't touch it, for fear I'd screw it up even worse than it already was.

I stared at the machine, hoping that just my thoughts alone would suddenly make my file appear, until the elevator dinged, and then I whipped my head around to see Edward striding out into the alcove, with Jasper steps behind him. They made their way into the office and over to our cluster of desks, nodding at a few people as they passed. Jasper walked over to lean against Alice's desk, while Edward came directly to me.

When I started to get up, he put his hand on my shoulder and gently pushed until I sat back in my chair. "No, stay. I can work around you," he said, smiling.

"O-Okay," I stuttered, stunned at the effect just that simple touch had elicited, even through my thin blouse. Goose bumps erupted all over my skin, and the hairs on the back of my neck felt like they were standing on end.

He stepped up behind me and leaned in, caging me in with his arms as he propped himself on the desk with his left hand and reached for my mouse with his right. "Tell me again what happened?" he murmured low in my ear.

The reminder of my problem sent a frisson of worry shooting down my spine. My breath quickened, and I fought the panic that threatened to overwhelm me.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward commanded. "I'm here to help, but you need to talk to me, okay?"

Nodding, I said, "I went to open up my article, and it can't find it. I searched, but it didn't pull anything up. I know I saved it. I did. I swear! Jane is… My deadline's in forty-five minutes, and I don't know wh—"

"Okay, okay," he soothed. "I'll find it, pretty girl."

His words and the low, sexy tone of his voice calmed me, giving me something other than my missing file to think about.

He asked me for the name of the file, and once I gave it to him, he began clicking the mouse. I watched his long, lean fingers as they typed, bringing up a small black box, where he typed some more. He shifted once, putting me closer to his neck, and I couldn't help but inhale deeply. He smelled really fucking good, like the soap he'd used in his shower with a hint of cologne or aftershave. It made me want to lean in and lick the underside of his jaw to see if he tasted as good as he smelled.

"_Voila_," he said, chuckling when I swung my head to gaze at the laptop and then up at him when I saw my article up on the screen.

When he stepped back, I couldn't help but jump up and into his arms. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I clung to him tightly, closing my eyes as he wrapped his arm around me, rubbing my back through my blouse.

Only my girls clearing their throats, coughing and laughing softly under their breath, reminded me of where we were, and I reluctantly stepped back, feeling my cheeks heat. "Sorry," I mumbled into my chest when I refused to look at him.

He chuckled, reaching out to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear. "Don't apologize for thanking me, beautiful – especially with a hug." Then he leaned in, his breath ghosting across my cheek as he said softly just for me, "Love the blue… Your legs look amazing."

I grinned, stretching out a leg to show off the shoe. "Thanks. Heels are my weakness."

He looked like he wanted to say something more, but before he could speak, Jasper stepped up to us, shooting me a wink.

"Yo, Ed, we'd better go," he said, not sounding sorry at all that he'd interrupted our conversation.

"Yeah, I need to get this in to Jane before she yells at me again," I sighed, rolling my eyes and grinning when Edward chuckled. "See you after work?" I asked Edward.

He smiled, nodding. "Same time, same place?"

I laughed softly. "Same time, same place," I agreed. Ever since his first day, we'd met each other just outside the building, where he waited with me until Angela made her way out, which sometimes was a good ten or fifteen minutes later, depending on Jane's schedule. Then he went one way for the subway, while Angela and I went the other to catch the bus.

He winked and then turned to follow Jasper out of the office, looking back once more with a smile before stepping into the elevator.

It took me ten minutes to get through the article and make sure it was clean, and then I sent it off to Jane before finally relaxing back against my chair. "Holy shit. That was too close," I groaned softly.

"You need to go out," Alice said, her voice chipper. "Come out to the bar tonight. Both of you. Rose, bring Emmett. Jasper'll be there. We'll have some drinks, relax, bitch about Jane the Pain, and enjoy the fact that it's the weekend. You could invite Angela and her boyfriend."

"We're in," Rose said. "Em was talking about wanting to go out, so that's perfect."

I nodded, already forming a plan in my mind but unwilling to voice it in case I jinxed it. "Ang and Ben are heading upstate to visit her family, but I'm in."

~oOo~

I stepped into the bar just at nine o'clock that night, feeling the cool air rush over me from the air conditioner, which was a nice change from the heat that still lingered outside. After work, I'd waited for Edward until Angela came out, but he must've been stuck with some work because he never showed. Unfortunately, that meant I'd definitely be a fifth wheel tonight, since I never got the chance to ask if he wanted to join us. I'd still worn the skirt, blouse, and heels I'd decided to wear, although I was sad I wouldn't be able to show them off to anyone who mattered.

"Bellsy!" Emmett swooped out of nowhere and picked me up in a bear hug, as if I hadn't seen him just that morning when I got to work.

Laughing, I smacked his chest lightly. "Put me down, you big oaf," I teased, giving his cheek a smacking kiss before he set me on my feet. I'd known Alice, Emmett, and Rose since college and considered them more my brother and sisters than friends. He was a year older than the three of us, so he was truly the big brother I'd never had.

"The girls are at the bar. I'm heading back to play pool with DJ Jazzy Jasper," he said and then winked as he turned away.

Making my way through the crowd of people, I finally stepped up beside Alice and Rose, who slid a dirty martini my way.

Alice held up her cosmo, waiting until Rose held up her bottle of beer and I added my martini. "To Friday nights, good friends, and not seeing Jane the Pain for—" she looked at the dainty watch on her little wrist "—sixty hours."

Rose and I laughed, clinked our drinks with hers, and then put them to our lips.

I'd just taken a sip when a low, super-sexy voice purred in my ear, "A dirty martini, Bella? Does that make you a dirty girl?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: Holy crap. That last line… I wrote it, but it might be the sexiest one line I've ever written. LOL Things, they are a-changin', ladies and gents (I know you're there, firefighters. ;) ). Get ready, 'cause things are definitely heating up after this. :) Leave us some love and let us know what you think, please! See you tomorrow… Mwah! – Jen**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N #1: I'm not even going to keep you up here. ALL of you want to know who asked that heart-stopping question, though most of you have an idea. Dirty girl, indeed. ;) I'll get out of your way so we can catch up with our slightly-shy-yet-gaining-confidence-daily Edward. LOL Off you go…**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5<strong>

**Edward's POV**

"She really slapped your ass?" Jasper guffawed as we made our way down the sidewalk to the bar.

"Shut up, Jasper," I grumbled as I rubbed my left cheek through my jeans. "That shit's gonna leave a mark. And I swear to fucking God, the old lady is stronger than she looks."

Jasper stopped in the middle of the sidewalk, bracing his hands on his thighs as he truly lost his shit. "I _told you_ payroll was dangerous!"

I couldn't help but snort in derision. Shelley Cope had cornered me well after it was time to go home when her spreadsheet had gone haywire. Not only had the old woman waited until the last minute to call down to IT, but she'd flirted in the most pitiful way. To top it all off, she'd caused me to miss Bella before my train ride home. That alone put me in a foul mood, especially since I wasn't quite sure I was welcomed on this night out.

Bella and I may have flirted and shared smiles, but I was still the new guy, still the rookie. I wasn't sure that would be well-received outside the workplace. Hell, I didn't even know if she dated.

That last thought caused me to hesitate just before we reached the bar everyone had raved about – apparently, this was something they all did occasionally. I wasn't sure what I'd do if Bella was there was someone else…some other guy. I'd become truly attached to her.

Jasper's laugh settled down to a chuckle, and he slapped my shoulder. "C'mon, man. You'll like this place – good beer, the music's okay, and killer pool tables." He paused for a second, smiling crookedly. "And Bella's here."

He was still amused when he yanked open the door, releasing the music out into the night air. The place was small but busy. With dark wood walls, the bar had an Irish pub feel to it that gave off a welcoming neighborhood vibe. Someone called Jasper's name, and he glanced to his right, breaking into a smile.

The sight before me washed away the bad day. Not only was Bella there, but she was sitting with the girls from her department…and _just_ the girls from her department. No guy, though a few were eyeing them like they were juicy steaks, not that I blamed them.

Walking over to the bar, I smirked as the girls toasted something, but Bella hadn't seen me yet. Her drink was a martini, cloudy, with extra olives, which told me she took her drinks seriously.

Narrowing my eyes on her glass, I bent to her ear. "A dirty martini, Bella? Does that make you a dirty girl?" I wanted to laugh when she jumped, almost spilling said drink. "Easy, pretty girl. Didn't mean to scare you."

She laughed softly, shaking her head, but the entire bar faded into the background when she turned to face me once I'd taken the barstool next to her.

"My drink choice has no bearing on my personality, Edward," she stated with a wry smile, holding up her glass before taking a sip.

The bartender poured my beer, setting it down. I took a long gulp of it, needing it after my workday.

Facing Bella again, I narrowed my eyes. "Now…that didn't _quite_ answer my question, Bella."

Her cheeks blushed a deep pink, and she shook her head again, changing the subject. "I didn't think you'd be here. I didn't get to talk to you…" Her voice trailed off, her tone slightly uncertain.

"Jasper invited me," I told her, smiling when those stunning eyes flashed up to meet mine. "Hope that's okay. I didn't know if…maybe I'd be intruding…"

"Yeah, no…I'm always the fifth wheel," she whispered with a small shrug of a shoulder, though her voice was drowned out by loud laughter from the back room and the music playing on the speakers.

God, she really was gorgeous, but even more, she was smart and sweet and fun. There was an honesty to her that was refreshing. I was pretty sure Bella didn't play the games that some women did.

"So…no one?" I asked, hoping she understood what I was asking, before I drowned my nerves in my beer mug.

"No. It's been a…while," she dragged out, wrinkling her nose adorably, which made me chuckle and reach up to tuck a lock of hair behind her ear in order to see it clearly. "Um, you?"

Shaking my head slowly, I smirked. "No. I was not exactly in the position to _date_ while overseas, beautiful. I did, but nothing came of it."

"And now?"

Dragging my tongue along my bottom lip, I studied her face. There was a hope that matched my own, along with heat in those dark eyes, and holy shit, I wanted her. If I were being completely honest with myself, I'd wanted her the first day I'd met her.

"Now…" I repeated, turning to face her as another beer was set down in front of me. "Now I'm glad I decided to move here, despite my parents' wishes to come home to Chicago. Even more, I think…" I chuckled, shaking my head a little. "I think I owe Alice a thank-you for trying to cram a full ream of paper into that poor printer on the fourth floor."

Bella inhaled sharply, her eyes raking over my face, and I realized we were getting closer and closer as we sat side by side. The air seemed thick, heavy, too warm. My hands balled up into fists as I fought reaching out for her. More laughter cut through the bar, and Bella jumped back when her name was called.

"Bellsy! Get back here and play!"

Emmett was indeed a big bastard, but he reminded me of my roommate overseas. Happy, easygoing, and unaware of just what damage his large frame could inflict. Though, in all reality, he wouldn't hurt a fly unless absolutely necessary.

"Hey, Edward. You, too. You play pool?" he asked, completely oblivious to Bella's and my heated faces.

"Hmm? What? Um, yeah, I play." I turned to Bella, raising an eyebrow at her. "You game, beautiful?"

She smirked, looking to Emmett. "Girls versus guys again, Em?"

"Nah…not now! Since you're both playing, we'll do couples. C'mon."

Emmett took off, and I slid down from my barstool, offering Bella my hand. "You any good, Bella? I can't lose… I'm the new guy, remember?"

She laughed. "I'll do my best to keep your manly rep intact, Edward. Promise."

As I watched her walk away, wearing a short skirt and sexy-as-hell heels, I decided that I honestly didn't give a damn about winning or reputations or even my manhood. At this point, I'd fall at her feet just to touch her.

The games were relentless, the trash talk at an all-time high, but Bella and I held our own. It took all I had not to press her into the pool table when she'd bend over to take a shot. When it was my turn, I could practically feel her gaze on me. Being surrounded by our coworkers was not helping, simply because I could tell we were being scrutinized, like they were watching every move we made. I was pretty sure we were being set up, and that was just fine by me, but it was a little distracting when all I could think about were things not fit for an audience.

We sat out the next game, letting Emmett and Jasper battle it out with Rose and Alice. I reached across the table for the pitcher of beer, catching Bella's gaze on my stomach.

"What?" I asked, glancing down.

She swallowed, shaking her head. "Nothing," she murmured, her cheeks pink again as she licked her lips, but she glanced down the front of my shirt again, finally reaching over to push the sleeve of my T-shirt up a bit.

I watched her expression closely. Not everyone appreciated ink, and sometimes, being tattooed came with a cliché expectation. Most of the work had been done prior to my joining the Army, but one or two came after, though she couldn't see those at the moment.

Bella's eyes darkened at the treble clef splashed across my upper bicep in red and black, and she glanced up at me. "Music?"

"Mmhm," I hummed, nodding slowly. "I've played guitar for a long time, though not many people know that."

"What else do you keep secret?" she asked, tilting her head up.

"That my mother wanted me to learn piano instead and I pitched a fit not to," I told her with a grin at her giggle.

"What else?"

Glaring at her mockingly, I tried to think of something. We chatted all the time, so Bella knew more about me than she thought.

"Let's see… I got my ass slapped by a fifty-something-year-old woman today."

Her laugh was glorious, but even better was her touch, her lean into me.

"Wait, you stood me up this afternoon for _that_?" she asked with a laugh.

I was seriously shaking my head no at that question. "It wasn't on purpose, pretty girl, nor was it a choice. I'd have picked _you_ any day."

Bella sipped her beer, her eyes on me. "Anything else I should know, Edward?"

My gaze drifted around the bar, noting that we were being ignored for the most part. When I gazed back down at her, I said, "Yeah, two things." I held up two fingers before reaching up to trail them down the side of her face.

"What?"

"I don't want to play pool anymore," I told her softly, slipping down from the stool to lead her to the dance floor.

Having Bella in my arms was intense and not close enough, but her fingers toyed with the hair at the back of my neck.

"And the other thing?" she whispered with a nervous glance up at me, and as if she knew what my answer would be, she licked her lips slowly.

"And…I really want to kiss you."

The sweet, soft moan she let loose shot straight to my dick. Her forehead fell gently to my jaw, and I could feel her breath on my skin, smell the sweet, flowery scent of her washing over me, and see her whole body shake.

"Edward," she whimpered, taking my hand in hers.

Dragging my lips across her cheek to her ear, I whispered, "If I'm being honest, I want more than just a damn kiss. Tell me I'm not alone in this, Bella. Please."

She shook her head against my cheek. "No, but…"

My chest constricted at the "but" tacked on to the end, but she didn't finish. "But what, pretty girl?"

"But I don't want just…a one-time _thing_…with you."

Unable to resist, my hand slid up the side of her face and into her hair, gently pulling her gaze to mine as we swayed slowly to our own beat. Pressing my forehead to hers, I squeezed my eyes closed. "Jesus, Bella…I can't… That's not why I'm here. Please tell me you understand that, or I'll back the fuck away now."

Bella shivered in my arms, her hands cupping my face. "You want to go?"

I let out a heavy breath. "Fuck, yes," I grunted.

A small, sexy smile curled up her lips. "Let me um…"

She pointed to the hallway where the restrooms were, and I nodded, taking her hand to lead her there. I wasn't fucking blind to the stares she was receiving, and years of going to bars, both here in the States and overseas, taught me that men could pull stupid shit when they thought no one was looking.

"I'll wait for you, Bella."

She smiled again, standing up a little to kiss my cheek. That simple, sweet gesture lit me on fire as I leaned against the wall to wait for her.

I tried everything to control my impulses. I wanted to kiss her into oblivion, follow her like a damn dog into the restroom, and press her into the wall behind me. I tried to calm the fuck down, but by the time she stepped back out into the hallway, her gaze on me probably matched my own. Desperate, pleading, and slightly nervous.

Two steps. That's all it took to reach her. Two steps, and she was in my arms and up against the wall behind her.

"God, Bella…if I don't…"

She didn't let me finish. Her fingers pulled me to her by my hair, and my mouth was on hers. Nothing prepared me for it – the claiming, the sweet flavor of beer and slight tangy olives, the warmth of her body against mine, where I knew she could feel everything about me. We were frantic, with moans erupting from the two of us and gripping hands. I tried to slow us down, but she wasn't having it.

Finally, I broke the kiss, sweeping my lips over hers – top, then bottom. "Bella, I don't want to do this here. I want…" I opened my eyes to her dark brown ones, almost black in their heated gaze. "I want to take my time with you, pretty girl. I don't want an audience – not that I give a shit what anyone thinks, but…"

She cut me off with another kiss, nodding a little. "Where?"

"My place…it's only a few blocks from here."

Bella's eyes studied my face, and she finally nodded. "Okay."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: Someone's found his courage. LOL I just adore this not-so-nerdy Edward. We'll see you guys tomorrow. Until then… Mooches, Deb ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N #1: Yes. Things are…definitely heating up, so I'll let you get to it. ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6<strong>

**Bella's POV**

I'd barely gotten out my agreement to going to Edward's place when he took my hand and led me back to the main room of the bar.

"Do you need to…?" He nodded once toward my friends in the back corner.

As if she knew they were being talked about, Rose glanced up, saw us, and then leaned to whisper something to Alice. They both looked over at me and grinned.

I felt like I should be embarrassed that I was leaving the bar to…do what I hoped to God we were going to do, but I wasn't. I wanted Edward more than I'd wanted any man in a very long time, and I knew my friends would understand. I flashed them a smile and tilted my head toward Edward. They nodded, mouthed _Have fun_, and held up their drinks in a salute.

"All set," I said, squeezing Edward's hand.

When we stepped through the door onto the sidewalk, I realized it had started to drizzle. Edward groaned and pulled me into the corner of the doorway as we let someone pass to enter the bar.

"Stay here," he ordered, looking down at me with a wry smile. "I'll grab a cab."

I nodded, tilting my head up to accept his kiss when he leaned down.

My stomach flipped as I watched him jog out to the curb to hail a cab. The drizzle was already turning into a harder sprinkle, making his hair and shirt wet. I wanted him so badly that I almost said fuck it and decided to make the sprint to his apartment in the rain. Instead, I clenched my hands into fists at my sides and tried to wait patiently as I watched the way his shirt rode up when he lifted his arm to flag down the taxi, the way his jeans molded to his ass as leaned, and the smile he flashed my way when the first cab stopped.

He motioned to the driver and then turned and sprinted back to me, holding out his hand. "We'll have to run it," he said with a laugh, sweeping his wet hair back from his forehead.

I laughed, nodding, and moved with him into the rain, which was now falling steadily.

Edward opened the back door of the car and ushered me in with a hand on my lower back before climbing in behind me. As he gave the driver his address, I chuckled, reaching up to sweep my hair back.

When he turned back with a raised eyebrow, I said, "So much for looking good. I feel like a drowned rat."

"Oh, pretty girl," he said, reaching up to cup my face, "you look perfect."

I started to scoff, but when he leaned in and pressed his lips to mine, all thoughts of anything but that kiss flew from my mind. Grasping the front of his T-shirt, I moaned softly as he parted my lips with his tongue, sliding inside to taste me. The kiss was slow, deep, heated, as he moved his hand from my jaw to the back of my neck. He used the fingers in my hair to tilt my head, angling it so he could kiss me harder, setting me on fire.

When my hands slid down his chest, he grunted and I gasped into the kiss when my fingers trailed over something hard on both of his pecs.

Nipple rings.

Unable to help myself, I rubbed over them again, capturing them between my thumbs and the base of my pointer fingers, tugging gently. Edward grunted again, pulling back just enough to nip at my lower lip.

"Christ, Bella," he groaned, dropping his forehead to my shoulder and turning his face in to place a suckling kiss to my neck. He huffed against my skin when I tugged again. "Baby, wait…"

"Don't wanna," I breathed, clenching my thighs together against the ache that was only growing the longer I was with him.

He kissed his way up my throat to my chin, nipping at the skin there before capturing my lips again, his hand tightening in my hair as I scraped my nails across his nipples through his shirt.

I was damn close to climbing onto his lap and demanding more when the clearing of a throat stopped me cold, and I looked around, feeling my cheeks heat when I realized we were stopped in front of a brick brownstone.

The cab driver rattled off an amount in a bored voice, as if seeing people he picked up people at bars and watched them make out in his cab often…which he probably did.

Edward dug into his pocket and pulled out a bill, handing it over to the driver before turning back to me. "Ready to make a dash for it?"

At my nod, he took my hand, popped open the door, and stood, pulling me out gently behind him. Once he'd shut the door, we dashed up onto the sidewalk and up the few steps to his doorway, where he pushed me back gently against the door. One hand slid to the back of my head, cushioning it against the wood, while he used the other on my lower back to hold me to him. My eyes fluttered closed as he leaned in, brushing my lips softly with his once, twice, three times before deepening the kiss. I wound my arms around his neck, grasping his hair gently as I felt him slip a leg between mine, pressing right where I needed it.

After a long moment, he pulled back as we each tried to catch our breath. "I can't get enough of you," he huffed, his hand loosening in my hair but not moving otherwise.

I moved my hands around and up to cup his face, kissing him once more, softly. "Take me inside, Edward," I begged, almost shaking I needed him so bad.

With a shaky breath, he dug into his pockets for his keys as I moved my hands back to his chest, seeking out the rings of metal I knew were there. He cursed as the key slipped as he tried to insert it into the lock, and I chuckled low, loving how I was able to affect him. He finally got it to work, and then he was backing me inside, using his foot to close the door behind us as he leaned in to kiss me again. I heard the lock snick and keys hit what must have been an entry table, although I couldn't see anything in the dark.

"Bedroom," I mumbled against his lips, needing more of him than I could possibly express at that moment. I squeaked as I was swept off my feet into his arms. "I'm too heavy," I argued as he started up the stairs.

"Hush," he admonished, barely breathing hard as he carried me up to what I presumed what was his bedroom on the second floor.

In the dark room, with barely any light coming in between the closed curtains, he set me on my feet. When he turned on the bedside lamp, the room was lit by a soft glow, and I was able to see him well for the first time since we'd left the bar. His hair was a mess, sticking out every which way from where I must have grabbed it when he kissed me outside. His eyes were dark and full of heat as he raked his gaze over me, making my nipples perk up under my bra and my lower body clench. I couldn't stop my gaze from falling to his chest, which was heaving – more from arousal than exertion, it seemed as the bulge in his jeans caught my attention. Reaching out, I grasped the bottom of his T-shirt, needing to see the piercings. When I looked up into his eyes, silently questioning him, he nodded. I pushed at his shirt, and he helped me by reaching back and tugging it off over his head, throwing it to the floor as I stood looking at him in wonder.

Not only was he pierced on both nipples like I'd felt, but he was covered in ink. Covering his right pec was a shaded black tat of what looked to be some kind of…code – binary, maybe, with zeroes and ones made to look like they were breaking through his skin. Down farther on the right-hand side was a clock – a pocket watch, to be more exact. I couldn't help but reach out and trace the design, wondering if there was a significance to the time forever inked onto his skin. His muscles rippled under my touch, contracting and relaxing as I skimmed my way to his left side, over the soft trail of hair that led south, to a beautifully intricate compass sitting atop a map of some sort. Both it and the clock on the right side wound from his front to his sides, and I couldn't help but wince when I thought of how they must have felt on the tender skin above his ribs.

"You're killing me," he groaned, and I shot my gaze back to his face, swallowing when I saw him watching me with those same dark eyes.

Unable to say a word, I did what I'd wanted to do the first moment I felt his piercings. I leaned in and slipped my lips around one, bringing my hand up to play with the other. Gently, I tugged at the cool metal with my teeth, using my tongue to flip it up and down in my mouth as my fingers echoed the movement on the other side.

Edward slid his hands into my hair, gripping firmly but not hard, and let me play for a moment. I let him slip from my lips and then blew on the damp skin, causing little goose bumps to break out on his skin, before switching sides to tongue the other ring as my other hand moved down to cup him through his jeans.

"Fuck," he hissed low, pressing himself against my palm. "No more," he growled, gently pulling me up so he could crash his lips to mine, kissing me hard.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: Please don't kill me for leaving it there. Deb almost did. *snicker* I wanted to get some of the lemon from Bella's POV, letting her play with the nipple rings, and then pass it to Deb, who writes some of the hottest, steamiest lemons I've ever read. So…it's only 24 hours. You'll live to see the rest, I promise. LOL It'll be worth the wait!**

**Leave us some love. We're cherishing every word. :) Mwah! – Jen**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N #1: So this is the last regular chapter, and you can probably guess as to what's ahead... Yup, they sit down to a crossword puzzle. ;) I'm shutting up... Go on, you crazies... ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**Edward's POV**

Sweet Jesus, she felt better in my arms than I'd expected. Her kisses were like a drug, and nothing prepared me for how she looked at me, at my ink and piercings. Nothing. She looked at me like I was something to eat, when really, I was the one who wanted to do the devouring.

I could feel the rain had dampened her hair when my fingers sank into it at the back of her neck. Her shirt was soaked, and the poor thing gave a shiver from head to toe. Sweeping my tongue along hers, I slowed the kiss down, my breathing heavy when I rested my forehead on hers.

"Bella…" I swallowed thickly, fighting every urge to simply rip, tear, and claim.

I wanted her, but like she'd said back at the bar, I wanted more than just tonight. I wanted all her nights…and mornings. Fuck me, I wanted weekends, too.

She shivered again, goose bumps breaking out all over her arms, and I chuckled at just how adorable she was.

"I'm a terrible fucking host," I mumbled against her lips. "Here you are, freezing to death…"

Her giggle was like music, a melody I needed to write down, and I smiled against her lips, but she pushed me back. She kept pushing until my legs hit the end of my bed. Forcing me to sit, she smiled sexily as she reached for the bottom of her wet shirt.

"Fuck, pretty girl. Wait."

She froze, and there was a slight sign of fear in those dark eyes. Cupping her face, I pulled her between my legs and kissed her softly, slowly.

"We don't have to do this. I just… You're so…" I rambled, rolling my eyes at how stupid her beautiful face and body were making me. "Jesus Christ, you're so fucking sexy, I can't think or…or speak!"

Her smile was sweeter, warmer this time.

I huffed a heavy exhale through my nose, frowning at my lack of verbal skills. "I'm not…this kinda guy, Bella. I don't go out to pick up women, and I don't… That's not what this is, but shit, I've wanted you since my first damn day at work."

"It's the same for me, Edward."

Her voice was soft, almost a whisper, but hearing my name fall from her lips that way just ruined me.

"Tell me you're sure," I begged her, gathering up the bottom of her shirt. "We'll stop now, and I'll make us hot chocolate while your clothes dry. We'll just…talk, and I'll bore you to tears with all the technical bullshit I know, which is probably the only thing I know…"

She laughed, making me smirk, but her hands covered mine on her shirt, pulling it off over her head. The breath left my lungs in a rush at the sight before me. Standing in a short little skirt and a black lacy bra was the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. She dropped it to the floor behind her, stepping closer, which caused me to grip her hips, to trail fingers across newly exposed skin, but my eyes stayed on hers.

"What if I said I wanted both?" she asked, tilting that gorgeous head of hers. "You…_then_ the hot chocolate?"

"Yes," I hissed, pulling at her until she straddled my lap. "Anything…"

She slid her fingers into my hair, pulling me back to her lips. Tongues tasted and slipped together in ways that made me moan shamelessly into her mouth. The more we kissed, the more we touched, and the clothes we were in were starting to become cumbersome and uncomfortable. My fingers toyed with the clasp of her bra, and Bella sat up straight.

Searching her eyes for any hesitation, I found none as I pulled the straps away, adding the lacy fabric to the slowly growing pile of clothes on my bedroom floor. When I finally looked down to see her, my groan couldn't be contained if I damn well tried. She was stunning, with tightly peaked, rose-colored nipples and breasts that were neither too big nor too small.

Spreading my fingers wide, I touched as much of her skin as I could all at once. My thumbs brushed just underneath her nipples, causing an almost pain-filled noise to escape her. When I locked back on her eyes, I could see her drinking in every inch of ink, like she was trying to decipher some sort of code.

Rolling a peak between my thumb and forefinger caught her attention, and when her eyes met mine again, she simply whispered, "You're beautiful."

With that said, I couldn't take it anymore. I needed all of her, every inch of skin. Rolling us, I slid her up the bed, bracing a hand by her head and toying with the side zipper of her skirt.

My eyes drank in the sight of her on my bed – dark hair splashed against navy-blue covers, creamy skin, and kiss-bruised lips. I couldn't say I'd never thought about it, fantasized about having her in my bed. It would be a blatant lie. Since starting at Volturi, I'd thought about Bella more than I should.

"You look so fucking good in my bed," I whispered without thinking. "I may not let you out of it, pretty girl."

She grinned, doing that sexy-as-hell lick across her bottom lip as she grasped either side of my face and pulled me to her.

"That may prove complicated, Edward," she said through a giggle. "You know, food, work…that hot chocolate you promised."

Chuckling, I shook my head as I slowly unzipped her skirt. "Delivery, work from home, and…I'll figure something out," I countered, slipping down her body, grasping the bottom hem of her skirt, and pulling.

Skirt, sneakers, jeans, underwear, and socks all topped off the pile of clothes on the floor at the end of my bed. She started to toe off her heels, but I stopped her with a hand on her ankle, wrapping my fingers around and caressing the smooth skin there. "Keep them on," I said darkly. The fantasy I'd had since the first time I met her, of her wrapping those legs around me, the heels digging into my back, made my cock twitch.

Bella's eyes widened, and she visibly swallowed before nodding.

When I crawled back over her, she reached for me, a warm hand wrapping around my cock. I took shallow breaths in order to maintain, because it had been a while since someone had not only touched me but affected me like Bella did.

Reaching into the drawer of my nightstand, I pulled out a condom, gritting my teeth as she moved her hand up and down, a slight twist of her wrist at the end.

"God, you fucking killing me, Bella," I growled out, my head falling to the crook of her neck. I wasn't sure I wanted her to stop or keep going.

"Sorry," she said against my ear.

To distract myself, I braced on one arm again, my fingers slipping between her legs to find her hot, wet, and sensitive. Her hips jolted up just a little, her breath catching.

"Mmm, someone's needy," I mumbled against her collarbone as we both touched, teased, learned each other. "How long has it been, pretty girl? How long since someone took care of you. _Really_ good care of you?"

A breathy laugh escaped her. "Too long. Edward, _please_…"

The word please trailed off into a long, low moan when I slid two fingers inside her. My teeth dragged across her neck as I reveled in just how warm and swollen she was. I wanted to devour her, drink her completely dry, but I knew I wouldn't last. Just seeing her writhing beneath me, so close as I worked my fingers in and out of her, I'd probably come the second my mouth touched her. Adding my thumb to the mix caused her whole body to tense, arc up, and finally shatter. My name never sounded so fucking good as I eased her down from her high.

"Sit up," she begged against my lips as I couldn't help but kiss her.

I sat back on my heels, watching every move she made as she followed me. She grabbed the condom but didn't open it just yet. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips to my skin, each tat, each swirl of ink on my body, only to drive me fucking crazy by wrapping those gorgeous lips around one of my piercings.

"Will you tell me?" she asked, looking up at me as she switched from my right nipple to my left, only to swirl her tongue around it, all while keeping her eyes on mine – those big, brown, sexy eyes. "About these?" She placed a flat hand on my pec, the binary code ripping through my skin, and then slipped softly over the others.

"Yes," I whispered, nodding once, though telling her about those images wasn't going to be all that exciting. The binary code had the most meaning – that despite my appearance, I'd always felt like the skinny computer nerd who joined the Army right out of high school. That my looks were skin deep, but my awkwardness remained true and steadfast. "Later. Over the hot chocolate," I teased her.

She grinned, but it fell quickly as she ripped the condom open. My eyes rolled back as her mouth sank down over me, her tongue swirling, tasting, driving me fucking crazy. She popped off, replacing her mouth with the condom, rolling it down over me.

When she lay back down, she tugged me with her, and I settled happily between her thighs, not pushing, not guiding myself in just yet. My eyes searched hers, and still, there was no hesitation.

"Please, Edward…"

Kissing her, I let her guide me, her hips shifting to meet mine, and when I was fully seated inside her, my eyes squeezed closed for a second or two.

"Fuck," I growled out through gritted teeth. "You feel way better than I imagined."

"I know," she concurred, sounding just as breathless as I did.

Knowing she'd thought about this, about being with me, just about caused me to pound into her…or come instantly. I wasn't sure which. My emotions, my desires, my need skyrocketed into something almost primal. When I pulled back, only to push back into her, both of us let out a sound that, when combined, was the sexiest thing I'd ever heard.

Bella was everything I'd thought about, dreamed about, and then some. She was sexy and beautiful as she urged me with touches, kisses, and words.

I braced my hand by her head, the other cupping her ass to lift her, change the angle, and I grinned when I hit the spot that caused a string of curse words to meet my ears.

"Here?" I asked, doing it again, only going slower, deeper.

"Yes," she panted, gripping at my biceps, my hair, anything she could. Her legs hitched higher around my waist, and nails raked deliciously down my back, the killer heels digging in just as I'd imagined as I got us closer and closer to the edge.

We tumbled over together because there was no way I could hold out any longer, especially when her pussy started to flutter around me.

When I came, it was a rush, with stars exploding behind my eyes. "Fuck, fuck…_fuck_," I ground out. My forehead fell to her shoulder as my breathing evened out, and I smiled when arms and legs wrapped around me to keep me close. Opening my mouth to her slightly salty skin, I kissed up to her ear, across her cheek, only to meet those beautiful dark eyes. "I'm not sure I'm done with you, pretty girl."

She smiled, and I loved that it was happy, relaxed, and sated. "Does that mean no hot chocolate?"

Chuckling, I shook my head and kissed her. "No… You, my Bella, can have anything you wish."

She kissed me back, softer, sweeter. "Good to know, Edward."

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: The next chapter will finish this little story off. Jenny will carry us into the epi.**

**Another huge THANK YOU to all who eyeball our stuff before we post... Inkedupmom, DrivingEdward, GooberLou, Cara...not to mention the manip from Beffers87.**

**Enormous thanks to all that joined us on this fun story...reviewers, recs, squeals. We're glad that you enjoyed it.**

**We'll see you guys tomorrow for the final chapter. Until then... Mooches, Deb ;)**


	8. Chapter 8: Epilogue

**A/N #1: This is it… The last chapter. I know you're interested in what's gonna happen, so I'll let you get to it. ;) See me at the bottom!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 – Epilogue<strong>

**Bella's POV**

"Mm…" I let out a slow breath and turned in Edward's arms, stretching and trying to keep from yawning in his face. Even after a year of being together, morning breath was no picnic. "Morning."

He leaned in and kissed me gently. "Morning, love."

When he picked up my leg, set it on top of his, and then rolled his hips, I clutched his shoulder, breathing deep as he slid inside me. Making love first thing in the morning always made for a great start to the day. We rarely spoke, listening instead to the way we breathed, the sound of our bodies moving against one another.

He held me close, and I tucked my face into his neck, clutching at his naked back as I breathed in his scent. His hands moved over me, stroking my hair and then down my back, over the curve of my ass, and up my thigh before moving up between us.

"E-Edward," I stuttered, my breath leaving me as his fingers found the spot where we were joined.

I knew without words what he wanted when he rolled my clit between his fingers, and with an almost silent cry, I shattered around him, squeezing him tight as I felt him pulse inside me at the same time he buried his face in my neck and grunted as he came.

We stayed quiet for a several minutes, just holding one another, until it began to get a little uncomfortable. After another kiss, he pulled away, and I groaned, hating that we had to get up for work and the mess we'd created. I loved the feeling of him bare inside me – I'd been thankful when we'd decided that the pill alone would work for us – but Edward seemed to come in bucketfuls, so that meant I needed to get up right away our we'd have a wet spot and have to wash the sheet…again. It was a regular occurrence, although I wouldn't really change it for the world.

Edward knew to let me go first, so I dashed off to the bathroom, knowing he'd wait until I was in the shower before taking care of business himself and then joining me.

A few minutes later, when he stepped into the shower, I handed him the soap and began to add conditioner to my hair. I let my gaze travel over his body as he soaped himself up. He was so gorgeous. I would never get tired of it.

As always, the nipple rings were my favorite, but I loved to tongue my way across the dips and ridges of his abs before following the lines of his tattoos. He'd explained the significance of them all the first night we made love, and I'd never forgotten. The clock on his right side, which I'd wondered about when I first saw it, was the exact time that he landed back in the States after coming home from overseas. I loved that one because it signified that he'd made it home safely.

On the opposite side, the compass was one he'd gotten just before leaving for the Army. He'd had a little bit of a rocky time during his teenage years. He'd been scrawny and a nerd, and to fit in, he'd tried hanging out with the wrong crowd. Once he'd made up his mind that he wanted to join the military, it had given him purpose and direction – in other words…the compass.

"Anything exciting planned today?" he asked, pulling me out of my thoughts and perusal of his body as I traded him places so he could get to the water.

"Nope. I turned in my last article to Jane the Pain last Friday. I've got a few ideas for the next issue that I'm gonna start researching, but that's it. You?"

He grunted and rinsed under the water before answering. "We start updating the computers today. Massive security updates that need to be done this week. I'll probably see you a lot today, as I think Garrett is taking the top floor, Jasper – the poor soul – was assigned payroll, so I get the fourth floor."

"Nice." I grinned and then switched position with him again so I could rinse my hair and wash my body.

"I'll get dressed and go make coffee," he said, leaning under the spray once my hair was soap free and kissing me softly. "Bagel with strawberry cream cheese?"

"Mm, yes, please."

As Edward left the bathroom, I finished showering off. I loved staying the night at his place. The shower was huge compared to mine, and he had a great kitchen, which included a really complicated, futuristic-looking coffee maker. I normally stayed over four or five nights a week, only going to my own place when I had a night out with the girls or he planned to hang out with the guys. We'd been dating a year as of the next weekend, and I had a feeling he was going to ask me to just move in permanently. We'd tried not to rush into anything, taking everything slow, but we were both ready for something a little more…permanent.

I finished showering and dried off, making quick work of dressing, blow-drying my hair, and adding just a slight amount of makeup, and then joined him in the kitchen for my favorite breakfast and a huge mug of coffee – a hint of milk and sugar, just the way I liked it.

After we'd both finished eating, I rinsed our mugs and put them into the dishwasher, then joined Edward in the foyer. He handed me my bag, opened the door, and then locked it behind us before taking my hand.

"Heigh-ho, heigh-ho, it's off to work we go," he sang under his breath as we walked the few blocks to the subway station.

I laughed, rolling my eyes, but couldn't help but hum along with him. With Edward working in the same company and often finding himself on the fourth floor, work didn't seem so bad anymore.

~oOo~

Two hours after I sat down in my chair across from Alice, the elevator dinged. I looked over to see Edward striding out into the alcove, looking sexy in his maroon work shirt and khaki pants, with his messy hair and ink peeking out from under the sleeve. He entered the big room and flashed me a wink before heading directly for Jane's office. I turned to watch as he knocked and then waited to enter until he'd been granted permission.

Minutes later, Jane came strolling out, speaking loud enough to Angela that we all could hear. "IT is updating my computers, so I'm going out. I'll be back after lunch. Make sure to take detailed messages if anyone calls for me."

"Yes, Ms. Volturi," Angela said, sounding more patient and sincere than I would've in her shoes.

Five minutes later, my phone chimed with a new message alert.

_Come see me…_

I looked back and could see Edward through Jane's open door. He grinned and crooked his finger in a come-hither gesture.

"Hey, Rose," I whispered, glancing back at my friends. "Message Em and tell him to let you know if Jane the Pain comes back early…"

She laughed and immediately picked up her phone. "Get your freak on, girl," she said with a smirk. "I gotchoo."

I slipped into Jane's office, giving Angela a finger wave, and then closed the door behind me. Why I was trying to be sneaky, I didn't know. No one left on the floor cared what I was doing, and they certainly wouldn't tattle on me to Jane. Still, there was something fun about being naughty.

"I have a few minutes while the software updates," Edward said, reaching for my hand and pulling me down into his lap when I moved around behind the desk. "I thought I'd…take advantage of it."

Laughing softly, I wrapped my arms around him as I straddled his lap, my skirt slipping up my thighs enough to give him a show if he looked down…which he did. "Take advantage all you want," I told him playfully. "I have an early warning system in place, should Jane decide she wanted to be back here early for whatever reason."

"Mm, good," he said, sliding his hands up my thighs and under my skirt as he leaned in to kiss me.

We kept it relatively PG, only light brushes of fingers over secret places, dry humping like teenagers as we kissed long and hard, tongues delving deep and teeth raking over lips.

"Move in with me," Edward murmured when we came up for air. He gripped my waist, his long fingers sweeping back and forth under the edge of my sweater on the bare skin of my back. "I want you with me every night when I go to sleep, every morning I wake up… You pretty much live there anyway. We've been together for a year, and there's no point in—"

I kissed him to stop his nervous babbling. "Okay," I mumbled against his lips, grinning when he took a deep breath in. "Did you really think I wouldn't?"

He shrugged and reached up to tuck a loose strand of hair behind my ear when I pulled away. "It's a big step, and we haven't really talked about it."

"I'm all in, baby," I teased, earning a big grin and a chuckle. "We can pack up the rest of my stuff this weekend if you want to, yeah?"

Nodding, he said, "Perfect. We can go out to celebrate just the two of us Friday, then have everyone over Saturday for pizza and beer so they can help us move the furniture and anything else too heavy for me to lift by myself."

"Good. Sounds like a plan."

"Seal the deal with a kiss?"

I grinned. "Always."

As he tugged me forward once more, I realized that my life was as close to perfect as I could get it. I had a job I loved, friends who supported me and made me laugh, a boyfriend who loved me as much as I loved him, and a future that looked brighter than I'd ever thought possible.

Thank God for paper jams and tech support.

* * *

><p><strong>AN #2: We hope you enjoyed the look into the future. :) There won't be any more after this, truly. This was intended to be a very short (both in number of words and in number of chapters), very light, very sexy fic. We think we accomplished that.**

**Many of you have asked about Edward's tattoos. The manip was posted on Facebook, but as of today, it's on both my site & Deb's blog. You can find links on our profile. It's really amazingly sexy, so be sure to check it out! Big mooches go out to Beffers87 for it!**

**As Deb mentioned yesterday, thank you so much to our prereaders for reading this and giving us their honest feedback. We love you all for it: Inkedupmom, DrivingEdward, GooberLou, & Cara.**

**Don't forget… We wrote a LONG futuretake for **_**In Pursuit**_** for the Fandom4Christy compilation. You can donate just through the evening of September 30. Donate $10 or more for a great cause and get the futuretake early. Otherwise, you'll have to wait till early December. Link is on our profile, and teaser is up on **_**In Pursuit**_**.**

**All right. That's it for us…for now. Who knows what we might come up with in the future! All our love & mooches, Jen & Deb**


End file.
